


Never alone

by 0_aleunacse_0



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Fingers, F/M, In the end, Inappropriate parts, Nick Fury Lies, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers Is A Virgin, dirty Steve, everyones afraid of reader, nick fury give reader her own personal missions, nick fury just wants reader for his personal body guard, reader can get anything she wants, reader can talk to the dead, reader cares, reader doesnt care, reader has mental problems, reader is a badass, reader is queen, reader is queen of the streets, reader is thuggish, reader knows a lot of bad people, reader makes her own rules, reader smut, reader was raised on the streets, steve hates reader, steve is a dick, steve is in love with reader but doesn't know it, steve is mean for once, steve knows how to use his tongue, steve learns how to pleasure you, steve rogers smut, steve wants reader, tony is a wise man?, tony looks out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aleunacse_0/pseuds/0_aleunacse_0
Summary: The avengers come across someone they have never encountered before. she is told she must join the team to pay for her crimes. But when she does the avengers got more then what they Bargained for. In their Journey Steve is denying his feelings for the girl because she is his opposite and wants nothing to do with someone who is 'careless' for other people's life's. While this is all happening someone powerful is after her and she won't tell them who and why.





	1. Chapter 1

// February 23, 2017, New York City, Avengers tower ( Normal POV) \\\

 

The clock was ticking slowly as the whole team sat in the meeting room waiting for their boss Director Nick Fury to arrive. There was Peter Parker who was sleeping in his chair with his head on the table, Bruce Banner and Tony Stark where taking notes on their data pads talking to one another on formulas for whatever they were working on. Vision sat by Wanda watching her twiddle with a pen and paper with her powers making the two objects levitate in the air. The two were really close now, spending as much time together as they could. Natasha had grown bored but then she looked over at Peter who was sitting next to her. An evil smile tugged on her lips and pulled out a small makeup bag she always had on hand and started putting makeup on the half of Peter's face that wasn't on the table.

Clint watched Nat do so helping her out with eye shadow colors while the others played a card game called " Bull shit " with Sam, Bucky, and Steve. Scott watch the men play trying to learn it, thinking to himself it’s kind of like goldfish but for liars. Finally ten minutes later Fury came in with a brief case walking to the head of the table then turning on the projector. Natasha quickly put away her makeup tucking the bag under the table and setting it on the floor. Nat And Clint looked at Parker smiling at her amazing work.

“ You really have a gift you know that?” Clint whispered to her nudging her arm with his elbow.

“ I know thanks … Shhh Fury is looking this way.” She whispered back sitting up straight in her chair.

" PARKER WAKE UP!!! " Fury yelled at the high school boy who shot up from his seat quickly blinking rapidly to stay awake.

" Uhhh the cell is made up of .... " Peter started to say when he looked around noticing he wasn't at school, he then sat back down in embarrassment. An irritated Tony then swiveled his chair closer to Fury wanting to know why they were all called here.

" We’ve been waiting a little over an hour for you to show up you know, so now that you’re here do you mind telling us what for? “Tony said setting his data pad down crossing his arms over his chest waiting for the man’s answer. Nick still looked at peter guessing the teen didn't know he had makeup of half his face, but the one-eyed man chose to ignore it.

" We have a situation " Fury said letting his eye roam the other team members then opened the black brief case taking out a thin file throwing it on the table.

“ When don’t we have a situation?” Scott added with an eye roll.

" What kind of situation? Is it aliens again, or hydra?" Nat asked trying to keep herself from laughing at the sight of Peter with his beautiful sculpted eyebrow and his one pink Smokey eye.

" Multiple bank robberies. " Fury answered while Tony rolled his eyes leaning back into his chair with his hands running down his face in frustration.

" We don't do those kinds of jobs Nick you know that, that’s what the cities law Enforcement is for … if anything send web-head here." Peter glared at billionaires’ comment.

" HEY!!! I take my work just as seriously as you guys do." Peter said while the others gave him an ‘ohh really ‘ look "… okay sometimes..." Peter said crossing his arms in embarrassment.

" There have been up to 7 robberies done by the same person in the past two months, he has taken up to 10,000 dollars each bank robbery! " Fury said turning on the screen to show them a video that was ready to play.

" Don’t get me wrong 10,000 dollars is a lot of money, but why take so little when he is so very successful at his task. Why not take so much more from the bigger safe where all the money is. " Wanda said in her Sokovian accent while looking at the crime scene pictures.

" We don't know, this is the video from the surveillance camera " Nick played the video while everyone leaned in paying close attention.

It showed a man in a grey suit with a black tie and under shirt, he was also wearing some type of belts that was wrapped on both thighs that were held up around the hip. The suit was a bit baggy, so you could really see the suspects real frame. He also sported some black combat boots and a black mask that covered his whole head, but his eyes were exposed but they too were covered by some black sun glass. He carried two black duffel bags and proceeded to walk in the middle of the lobby, he then dropped the bags on the floor. The suspect raised his hands to the creamers then all four screens went black.

" That's it! 5 seconds!!! That's all they got!?! " Sam yelled setting his cards down looking at the projector trying not to look impressed.

" That's all the surveillance cameras captured in each of the robberies, but this next video was taken from the latest robbery. Taken live from a girl who was originally bragging about how much money she was taking out, and some other stuff. But lucky for us she captured this." Nick played the video.

This one showed a girl in her teens speaking to the camera ." And she was like ‘ I bet you have your daddy pay for all your stuff ’ and I was like ‘ No bitch I buy my own things ‘ and here I am now taking out 300 dollars from my account that my dad set up. But anyways I’m going to the salon to get my roots touched up and th ... " she stopped talking after hearing a scream, she flipped the camera filming the suspect we will be looking for. But the thing that shocked everyone was his hands turned black and were covered by black smoke then the shadows in the room where made into People. The shadows moved about helping the main suspect with the robbery, but one of the shadow people seen the girls phone. When the shadow took the phone, the screen went black again.

" Okay ... that is interesting, something the avengers are up for! " Tony said looking to his team wanting to get on the case as soon as possible.

" From what was shown in the video the shadows he created helped him, that’s why he’s in and out fast. Eye witnesses said he left in a black car, so when we checked cameras around the area they were all shut down " Nick stated. " The man we are dealing with is highly intelligent and powerful, if he can shut down everything around him then we need to get to him before someone else does. Good luck I’m leaving this in your hands." Nick said then left the room to carry on with the other things he has to do.

" Okay ... any ideas on how we get this dude? Because Fury made it seem like he is untouchable, and quite frankly I’m a little scared of those shadow people." Sam said waiting for someone to respond.

" Well if a bubbly teen can get a longer video of the suspect on her cell phone then a high-tech camera, we should send a teen too." Nat said therefore everyone looked to the teen boy with makeup on half his face.

" Awww man " Peter said while he running his hands down his face in disappointment, when he looked down he seen brown on his right hand. Confused Peter turned around looking in the mirror behind him seeing the work he knew only Nat could do. " Nat!!! Can you stop putting makeup on me while I'm sleeping!!! " She smiled while the others laughed.

“ Peter you wiped off your beautiful eyebrow!” Nat said pulling out her makeup bag again like she wanted to fix it, but Peter backed away.

" Okay besides Peter actually looking pretty cute as a girl Bruce and I will find out when the next time the robbery will take place. Then we will send in Spidey in to do the rest … sound good?" Tony asked, and everyone just nodded their heads in agreement leaving the meeting room to go about their day. As Steve headed out the door and down the hall to the elevator to take him to his floor, Bucky his best friend caught up to him.

“ So, you think the kid could handle it?” The metal armed man asked while they both stepped inside the elevator.

“ Well he did take me shield and beat Sam and you in a fight when we were fighting over you, He also beat that vulture guy, so I have no doubt he can’t take on some thief.” Steve said then the elevator doors shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Los Angeles , ca 

" Hey kid, are you ready to go " tony asked while peter stood in front of the Los Angeles bank 

" uhhh yeah, but what am I asking for again " Pete could here tony grunt on the other side of the earpiece 

" you are here to take out some money from your bank account that I have already set up under your name " Pete got in line and waited to get to the front desk 

" do you see anything suspicious?" Tony asked 

" no how do you know that he'll be here there are tons of banks in this area " Peter stated moving up a little in line 

" well he started robbing the banks from the top of California and making his way down, yes there are other banks in the area but they don't hold a lot of money like this one does " tony said 

" okay stark, whatever you say but ... " Pete ended the sentence when he seen a car zoom by the bank he was in.

" what was that " tony asked Pete ran outside to see a black are turn the corner and started running after it 

" I think that was him tony " Peter said running to an alley to slip out of his clothes and put on his mask   
" but I'm on him " Pete said shooting a web and making his way to the car. When it was in reach he jumped on the roof of the car 

" you know speeding is against the law " Pete said jumping in the opened window sitting in the passengers seat while the masked suited man look and him confused 

" what the ? " the suited masked man said while making a sharp right turn making the car go on its two right wheels, peter was trying to hold on from the movement . When the car landed back on its four wheels peter slid/jumped to the left where the driver was which the man opened the door and pushed peter out the door and closed it. Peter was tumbling on the hard road. 

" what's going on Peter!! Are you okay? " stark yell though the ear piece 

" yeah I'm okay, he's not getting away that easy " Peter shot a web and followed the black car 

" Clint and I are on our way " 

" No! I can handle him " 

" No! We got him just make sure he is in your sight. Try to make him turn right at the next light " 

" yes sir " Peter grunted 

Peter once again was on the roof of the car and went to the drivers window and broke the glass turning the wheel with his hand at the light tony wanted him to. 

" good now get out of there Clint is going to shoot a arrow and you don't want to be on the car when that happens. " 

Peter jumped off seeing Clint on top of a building with his bow pointed at the front wheel and let his the arrow release. It hit its target making the car blow up and jump up into the air, tony got some people out of the way but he didn't see the little girl who was about to be crushed by the car

" tony!!! The kid!!! " peter yelled but it was too late for tony to try and save her. 

But a black hole appeared in front of her and swallowed the flying car then disappeared but then another back hole appeared a few yards behind her and the same black car came out crashing down on the road. 

A women ran out and grabbed the little girl and ran off with her in her hands. 

" what the hell!!" Tony said " did you guys see that?" He asked. 

Tony appeared by the door of the upside down car that was smoking and tony ripped off the car door only to be kicked hard flying back. When tony recovered he stood up looking at the man climbing out of the car with duffle bags in his hands. 

" stop! You are under arrest! " tony stated 

The man dropped the bags but only the make the same black hole in front of him and walked in it and disappeared. 

" tony behind you " Peter said but tony didn't have enough time to register what was going on when hands wrapped around him and his suit was somehow shut down.

A black hole appeared in front of them and tony was pushed in and next think tony saw and felt was black cold space. 

" where am I? " tony asked him self then he seen black figures around him the black buildings appeared as well. He seen a black lay out of a place that looked so familiar to him 

" what is this place ? .... Friday are you there ? " he asked his suit but he got no response 

Tony looked down seeing his armor seeing it frosted on top of the metal and all over his suit. He looked around seeing a boy that looked like a little him but his skin, clothes, hair, eyes, were shades of black and and gray like the rest of the place around him. Tony seen a man that looked like his father who was Also the same color as the boy reaching out to the little boy hugging him then letting go and leaving. Tony follow him seeing him kissing a woman who looked like his mother. Leaving her the man walked away leaving the boy and women. Getting a vehicle the man waved to the both of them and the car left. Tony looked back a the boy who looked like him watching him build towers out of what looked like link-in-logs. When tony spoke to him the boy looked at him.

" mommy there's a man here" the boy said 

" Tony honey who are to taking about? Nobody is here." The woman said but before the woman could walk in the room tony found himself in the sky falling out of the black hole being. Blinded by the light of the sky tony looked to the ground that was coming closer and closer to the road below him. Tony hit the gravel breaking it beneath him.

" Tony are you okay " the red and blue suited boy jumped beside him.

" what just happened?" Tony asked 

" you just went into the black hole the came out of it in the sky the next second " peter said 

" No!! I was gone longer then that" 

' tony ... I have the man in my sights do I take him out ? ' Clint questioned 

' No!! I need him alive ' he told Clint but he still shot his arrow. The arrow came close to the man only to make a small black hole appear letting the arrow slip inside. But another black hole appear in front of Clint with the arrow flying out shooting into Clint's arm. Falling from the building fast peter reached the spot blow him and quickly made a web bed to catch him in.

Once Tony's suit was functioning again he stood up and made his way the the masked man.

" please stop " tony said putting his hands up showing he wasn't going to do anything " I'll make a deal with you " tony waited for him to say something but when nothing came out he continued " I'll make sure all of your charges will drop if you come with me " 

" what do you mean " ... he .. she just yelled out while tony looked at the suited man? With confusion because of his feminine voice 

" umm all of the bank robberies you've done will be dropped if you come with me and work for shield ... and are you a girl ? " 

" why " he ... she said 

" we could use someone with such power " 

" I'm sorry " and with that the suited man or woman made another black hole to where the car was grabbed the duffle bags filled with cash and like that was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

: Back at stark tower :

 

" tony mission report " Nick Fury asked the man who looked to be in his own world at the moment " Tony!!! " Fury yelled 

" umm sorry " he said quickly coming out of his train of thought  
" mission failed, but shows promise." Tony stated 

" And what the hell does that mean?" Nick asked 

" Well you see we have a person who is vary strange on our hands. Who I think will make a pretty good Avenger " 

" Tony offered the man a deal " Clint said looking annoyed while holding his injured arm 

" what kind of deal did you offer him ?!??" Fury asked 

" well I don't think he is a he but a she but I can't be sure. But I offer he/she if he/she joined the team I'll make sure all he/she charges are dropped.... does that make any sense? " 

" You did what! " Fury turned around from looking out the window.

" Nick you and I both know if I know someone shows promise for the team they usually are." Tony gave nick a side smirk. " besides he/she has this power that is unexplainable . If we have her on the team it will benefit us as a team!" 

" He shot my arm Tony!! How will that benefit us ... my arm ... you know my shooting arm!!! " Clint yelled standing up from his chair in rage. 

" sit down Clint " Nat said grabbing his good arm and pulling him back down in his seat.

" this is going to put me out for at least a couple of months give or take!!" Clint added 

" She Clint ... He could be a she. But think of it this way, you will get to see your wife during that time. Like a vacation... sort of " tony said 

Clint had forgotten fury gave him time off till he healed. He started to think may be he should thank this guy .. or girl. But over all Clint just grunted in response.

" Tony if this man or woman? Is qualified to join the team .. then what could he/she can do " Steve asked resting his Elbows on the table.

" OHHH!! " Peter shouted " he/she can make theses black holes to god knows where and you can go inside and come out the other end somewhere else. " 

" so a person from outer space ?" Sam asked 

" could be a possibility." Bucky said leaning back into his chair.

" I don't know but this person can do a lot more then make teleporting black holes" Tony said getting out of his chair. " you see this person sent me into a black and white version of my past from when I was a kid. This person was able to slow down time in this .. I don't know .. ' dimension ' and make it feel like an hour or so but when you come out it's only been seconds." Tony stated making hand jesters while he talked " we need him or her to join the team or at least have them consider it." 

Fury signs " vary well Tony, if you can somehow make this person join the team then you can do what you please with him." 

" Or her " tony quickly added. While Nick Rolled his eyes.

" or her but if this person does not show promise then we will lock him or her up. Do I make myself clear!" 

" Crystal " tony said and Fury exited the room. 

" so what's the plan?" Steve asked 

" well first off we need to look at the evidence from the scene. See if we can get a trace of anything that can give us a lead." Tony said about to walk about if the room.

" And if there is noting?" Steve asked getting up himself to leave 

" then we'll have to wait till the next robbery." Tony smiled leaving and go down to his lab to look at the evidence that was collected.

: next mission : 

There was no trace of the shadow man .. or shadow woman depending on who the person is really. But Tony and Bruce located a could of avengers at some banks they might encounter their corporate.

Tony, Wanda, and Steve were at one of the banks while Sam, Bucky, and Peter were at another. Lastly Nat, vision, and Scott were at the last one in the area. 

Waiting for something to happen in the next hour but nothing did. They waited 5 more till Nat spoke " Tony do you think the last run in with us could have stopped him from doing it again?" She asked 

" no way she or he can't call it quits. If he/she does then they've been doing the robberies for a bad reason but if he/she really needs the money then he/she will come. " tony said to the ear piece 

" and how do you they will come Tony? You can't just think this person has a good heart." Steve said while making himself appear to be filling out the same papers for hours already.

" you're right let just go home then" he said kinda sarcastically but kept the thought in his mind that maybe they should go home for their person is not coming. But just when Tony got up he seen the same suited man or woman with the same mask walk in dropping duffle bags on the floor to let their hands make the shadow people appear. Two of the black shadow men took the bags and headed to where the money was kept.

" avengers he/she is here and is in the bank me, Wanda, and Steve are in." As the civilians noticed what was going on some screams were heard and some even ran out the door. As the shadows collected the money the others made sure the bank police were knocked out and cameras of the bank were shut down. 

Steve quickly took off this disguise  
And slipped in his helmet and made his way to a group of shadows. Steve went to throw a punch but his hand went right though its head while the shadows attacked too which they were able to physically hit him. 

While Steve was trying to figure out a way to take them down Wanda was able to get the civilians out of the bank. Meanwhile Tony took on the mystery suited person himself.

" you know my offer is still on the table." Tony said to the suited figure. When he/she dint respond Tony went ahead to take em down.

Tony didn't get to far until the suited figure opened a black hole shut down his suit and pushed him in then closing it. When Steve saw this he went ahead to take the suited man or women down. Hopefully. 

" where is he?! Bring him back! " Steve demanded. When the suited figure didn't respond he went ahead and made the first move. With in seconds Steve was down on his stomach but before the suited man or women could knock Steve out Bucky Though himself at the figure getting himself right on top of the masked man/woman.

" I got you now ." Bucky said but as he was about to punch the dudes lights out but the suited figure was able to get out and knock buck unconscious. Sam and vision flew into the large building but to their surprise the suited figure seen them and opened a black hole right in front of them and they flew in with no choice then it closed. 

When Nat, Scott, and Peter came they were suited up and ready 

" Pete! Make sure the money stays here" Steve said 

" on it " he said shooting a web over to where the money was still being put in side the bags.

" Wanda do what you can to get rid of the shadows " with a nod Wanda used her powers to do something similar for a fair fight.

" Nat, Scott take care of our friend while I help buck " Steve said while running over to his best friend 

" where's Tony, Sam and vision?" Nat asked 

" the disappeared into her black hole." Scott shrunk down to thumb size and landed in the suited man/women's arm. He heard something behind him when he turned around he seen a black hole open and went he looked back at the man/woman he found himself being flicked in. Now with Scott gone Nat went to make her move while Steve wasn't able to wake buck up he dragged him over to where he would be safe. 

Nat was able to get herself on top of the suited man or women using her bracelet that was a teaser on the person neck but didn't work due to the layers he/she were wearing. The suited figure grabbed Nats arm pushing her over to raise the same bracelet to her neck and tasered her making her body go limp. 

" for once we are losing " Steve spoke to himself. Steve ran at the suited man/women while their back was still turned when he/she turned Steve picked him/her up and walk over to a table crashing them both down on it. With a groan the suited figure let out Steve took the opportunity to pull off the glasses and beanie. 

Only to see a beautiful woman with beautiful (y/e/c) and shinny long  
(y/h/c) hair that fell out in waves with flawless (y/s/c) skin with a few freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheek bones. ( if you don't have freckles sorry)

" wow " was all Steve said when she punched Steve square in the face. 

" get the Fuck! off!" she said to him. When Steve heard the sweet sounding voice of her he let himself get punched again to where he fell on his ass. 

When Wanda seen Steve she ran at the woman when she wasn't looking so Wanda put out her hand on the woman's head, but only to find something she didn't want to see. 

Instead of Wanda showing the woman her worst fears she didn't have any. But Wanda seen all she had seen .. all she was been though. Wanda crumbled on the floor screaming to death while crying her eyes out. 

Steve watched in horror as one of his team mates was on the floor looking like she wanted to die so the pain could go away. 

While the woman was Unphased she looked down at Wanda knowing exactly what she did. 

" ohh my gosh!!, Let me help you " she said and put her hands on Wanda's head taking away the images she was seeing. When they were gone Wanda breathed slowly while still shaking " I'm so sorry, but why did you do that? " she asked 

" how !?!?" She yelled " How are you able to live the way you did!! " Wanda demanded 

" I don't know " she said quietly. With that she made the black shadow men disappeared " I'm vary sorry you seen that. I never wanted anyone to go though what I've gone though." 

Peter went to Wanda's side to help her stand but when she couldn't Pete picked her up. 

" where are our friends? Bring them back!" Steve said the woman complied and with a wave of her hand the black hole appeared. Tony, Scott, vision, and Sam came out falling on top of each other.

" How long where we gone!?! " Tony asked 

" about 30 minutes " the woman answered 

" What!!! We were gone for a week!!! " tony yelled " ... hey you're a girl." Tony looked over to Wanda  
" what's wrong with Wanda " tony asked. With the sound of her name bro g said vision got off the floor and took Wanda from peters arms. 

" what did you see " vision asked her but she only buried her head in the crook of his neck with tears falling down her cheeks.

" hey what happened to buck and Nat??" Tony asked but looked at the suited woman " Hey!! You are a girl!!!" Tony he yelled again then got off the floor at ran up to her " so are you ready to join the team? " he asked but before she could respond Nick Fury slapped on some weird looking cuffs on the girl 

" women I don't know your name but you are under arrest by shield and the United States of American" Fury said and had the woman taken away 

" Fury! I thought you said I can do what I want with her" tony said 

" with what I saw today, I need to know more about her. She'll be under my watch and that's final. " fury looked around " get Natasha and James back at the tower while shield gets this place cleaned up." 

" Nick !! " tony yelled as Fury walked away.

" Good day Mr. Stark " fury said and then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony bugged Nick of the where bouts of the girl that was supposed to join the team. Tony never got a response back from Nick .. he even went to shield head quarters to seek him out in person but to his luck Nick was not there. 

" Tony any thing on the girl?" Steve asked 

" Nick has not responded to any of my messages or answered any of my phone calls. I even went to shields head quarters to see him there but he wasn't in. But when I asked the front desk they said he hasn't been in since the day he took the girl and won't be in till another week." Tony told him while typing of his computer 

" what do you think he is doing with the girl?" 

" probably questioning her about who she works for." 

" Did you find anything on her ?"

" No but.... " tony stopped and looked at Steve " ... Cap what's with all the questions about her?" 

" I just want to know. She did take us all down even left Wanda paralyzed." Steve quickly responded 

" sure ... look we are going to have to wait that week till Nick gets back from where ever he is." 

Steve nodded and walked out of Tony's lab and went on with his day.

: a week later : 

Tony was eating dinner with the rest of the avengers when he got a call. When he read the caller ID it read ' one eyed Nicky ' (haha get it ... from ' one eyed Willy ' from the goonies) 

Tony jumped up from his seat and answered 

" Nickkk, where is she?" Tony asked. Now knowing what tony was about about and with who everyone tuned in.

:\ On the phone /:

(" just get your ass to base 060, I'll send you the coordinates ")

" is it about the girl ?"

(" yes ")

"We are not our way." 

:\ Nick hung up the phone /:

" lets suit up and head out " 

" I have another mission. " Nat said heading out the room 

" yeah I have to write an essay for my history class " Peter said and then Sam and Scott got up 

" we have a mission in London " Sam added and all three of them left. 

" okay so just Vision, Wanda, Bucky, Bruce, Steve, and me " Tony said about to head out and suit up 

" no .. I think it's best if I sit this one out " Bruce quietly said while writing some notes down.

" you sat out last time " Tony told Bruce who was starting to notice his science brother was not so involved.

" that was because I was not needed " 

" but you could do an analysis on the girl ... I bet Nick only called because his team couldn't figure her out like we can " Bruce rolled his eyes.

" fine " 

" yess, well guys let's head out " tony and everyone that was going left but before he waited for Wanda.

" Wanda and you sure you can handle being around the girl? I know you just got out the state you were in a day or two ago." Tony never pushed Wanda into doing things she didn't want to do but he always made sure she was okay about it.

" yes tony I'm fine, I want to know more about her." Wanda then left without another word to go change.

 

: @ shield base 060 :

 

When Nick was told by one of his agents the avengers were here he waited till they arrived down to the floor he and the girl were in.

When the elevator door opened everyone stepped out. Tony was the first to speak.

" Nickkkk what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

When Wanda seen the girl in a long but not so wide cylinder glass forcefield like cell she walked over to her body that was laying on the floor. 

" Fury what did you do to her!!!" Wanda demanded trying to get the girl to look at her but due to her covering her head with her arms. Wanda couldn't see if she was in pain. 

" just some standard test. Like what her body does in Extreme weather, physical tests, etc but we can't get any blood test with out her trying to escape. " nick said with his hands behind his back

" wait how are you able to kept her inside without her making a black hole and teleporting out!" Tony asked 

" this containment cell was a gift from Thor on my birthday. Gotta say it's the best gift I've ever gotten from work." 

" hey! You didn't like the island get away I payed for " tony said a little upset. Nick ignoring him.

" this cage will kept her in and so will her powers. Therefore she can use them but they can not be inflicted outside the cell." Nick was about to continue with why he called them here but the girl in the cell spoke loudly.

" you know fuckers, if you keep me in this piece of shit you call a "cell" you think can contain me then guess again." She said now sitting up right but also standing to her feet.

" did I also mention she has a mouth on her." Nick look over to tony still surprise from what she said.

" the longer you keep me in here the faster I will figure out a way to get the fuck out." She said 

" thanks for the tip, Rogers, Barnes keep an eye on her while I take the others to the lab to look at her test results." They both nodded and the others left.

After 5 minutes of silence Steve and Bucky watched the girl inside make black holes and she would jump in but when she came out she was still in the cell.

" how and the fuck does someone make a thing like this?" She said to herself but Steve answered.

" ones that battle super powerful beings and lock them up." 

" I wasn't fucking asking you." She barked at him 

" you know you should really watch your language young lady." Steve said not liking the way she talked one bit. 

" ohh im sorry dad can you ever forgive me" she said sarcastically while Bucky laughed. 

" Buckyyy" Steve said as to say shut up. 

" what it was funny!" The metal armed man said. Just then the girls stomach growled 

" are you hungry?" Steve asked.

" well no shit Sherlock what do you think? They haven't feed me in a week due to them not opening this damn thing with out me trying to escape." She stated while looking at Nicks untouched meal that looked so good and was taunting her. But Bucky brought her back to their little convo 

" we'll stop trying to escape then." Bucky said 

" well terminator if you were locked in a cell wouldn't you try and get out." 

" if I did something bad then then I deserve to be in a cell." Bucky was not thinking about what he was saying but went on. " so robbing banks and almost killing someone you are right where you belong." He said with a smile. But little did Bucky know that's what the girl in the cell wanted him to bring up. 

" then it should be you who's in this cell ... not me " she said with a small smirk. Bucky had realization written all over his face. " ohh James you didn't think I knew right?" She asked 

" how do you know my real name? " his voice was barely there. 

" you remember when I knocked you out?" When he didn't respond she continued. " When I touched you I was able to see into all your memories. I seen every thing ... even the ones you can't remember ... the ones you crave to remember. But I also seen your Hydra days. You Know when you were the winter soldier." There was another pause. " and let me just say ... all the things you did ... you deserve to be in a cell like this." She then gestured to where they were at. " a place like this is where you belong." She finished with a huge smile on her face.

Steve on the other hand couldn't believe what she had just said!! And when he looked at his best friend ... if looks could kill the girl in the cell would be dead. 

" Bucky she's saying that to mess with you. She can't really see your memories." Steve told Bucky putting a hand on his shoulder.

" would you like to see?" The girl asked. Without waiting for a response she created two black and gray boys in the cell with her which then she made a ball. She gave it to them as they began to play. 

Steve knew she was telling the truth now because he knew that the two little boys where them when they were kids. 

" stop that!!! " Steve yelled at her which she obeyed but only to make a small scene of Bucky when he was the winter soldier who was strapped in the chair that took away his memories. 

Bucky watched in horror as he seen the black and gray version of himself being tortured in that chair. He could hear the screaming of himself from where he stood. But to top it all off the girl made another man inside the room with the black and gray version of him. Anger was the only thing that was present inside Bucky when he seen who it was. In the cell the girl made the man who was in charge of him .. the one how made him into a puppet. There stood Mr. Pierce who was laughing at him!!! 

Without thinking Bucky ran to the control panels and mashed all of them hoping it would take down the glass looking forcefield. When It did he was ready to kill her but then she made a black hole which he ran straight into and closed it. 

" Bucky!!!! " Steve yelled running to where is best friend disappeared. Steve looked to the girl who made her way to the food on the table. " bring him back right now!!!" He ran to her but she held up her hand. Which he stopped.

" don't worry you idiot he's fine." She said taking her first bite of food for days. 

" what do you mean he's fine!!!" 

" look in about a hour or so he would have seen all the memories he had lost." She took another bite of the food and moaned. " it's the least I can do after what I just did to him." 

" What are you saying? " but before she could answer nick and the others came back to see what was going on but to what they find is Bucky mission with the girl who is supposed to be in her cell was out and eating. While Steve watched. 

" you let her out!!!" Nick said very mad 

" what No!! Don't give him all the credit.. I got myself out." The girl said with a smile. 

" what how? " tony asked 

" I told you the longer I'm the that damn cell the faster I can figure out how to get out." She said with food in her mouth. 

" where's Bucky?" Wanda asked 

" right now I took him into one of my black holes after he smashed those panels over there and let me out, and is now seeing every one of his lost memories ." She said while pointing at the panels that were broken.

" why are you eating my dinner?!?!" Nick questioned.

" you haven't fed me in days and I was hungry, so I had to get out and eat."

" so you did all of this just so you could eat!!" Steve yelled 

" yup but hey at least your friend will have all his memories back." She said downing some of the drink that was there. Nick ended up pulling a gun and walked up to her holding it up an inch away from her head. 

" get back in your cell!!! " when the girl turned her head she did a small flick of her hand and a small black hole covered a inch of barrel of the gun. And another small black hole appeared next to Furys head. When he looked he came face with the inch of his gun that was supposed to be pointed at the girl.

In the end she made the black holes disappear and got out of her seat. 

" do it ... pull the trigger " she said 

" I won't hesitate " nick told her. But then she got closer to the gun opening her mouth so the gun rested in her mouth.

" your fucking crazy." Nick stated putting his gun down.

" why would you play with your life like that." Wanda asked 

" because breathing is boring. I'm tried of doing it." The girl said sitting back down taking another swig of the drink. " but there are people who need me .... " she mumbled.

" who needs someone like you?" Nick said.

" look all answer any questions you have but under two conditions ..."

" and what is that?" Nick asked 

" #1 I will not be locked in any cage or cell, room house etc ... and maybe I'll join your team." 

" and what the second condition?" Steve asked 

" I'm going to need that money I Was going to steel."


	5. Chapter 5

" No!!! Way in hell you're getting that money!!!" Nick yelled 

" if I told you it was for a good cause will you give it to me?"

" what could you do that's for a good cause?" 

The girl looked at the time then started to eat the rest of the food on the table. 

" okay in about a couple of seconds your friend will return then that's when I'll answer all your questions." As she finished Bucky fell out of a appearing black hole. Steve ran to him to his body that was laying on the floor.

" buck are you okay?!?" When he turned him over Bucky was crying with a smile on his face.

" Steve ... I remember every... My family, my mother and sisters, you, the war ... every little detail I remember." Bucky got up looking for you. Once he spotted you he ran at you and gave you a bone crushing hug. 

" I don't know if I should kill you or kiss you." He pulled back to look at you. 

" umm I would rather be killed thank you." He looked at her confused. 

Bucky let go of her. She then grabbed the rest of her drink, while she started to follow nick.

" okay let's get comfortable shall we?" The girl asked. Nick moved them into a sort of living room that was located inside the base. Once everyone was seated or they chose to stand tony asked the first question.

" what is your brith name? " he asked 

" my name is y/f/n y/m/n y/l/n "(if you don't have a middle name then make one up) 

" and where are you from " 

" somewhere you wouldn't want to be from or grow up." 

" and where is that?" Wanda asked 

" I don't want to say now in to the next question." Y/n said shifting in her seat.

" why were you Robbing banks and also why do you need the money you asked for?" Wanda asked leaning closer to y/n.

" bills got to be paid, food needs to be put on the table, bail money, etc." 

" why don't you just get a job!" Steve said really irritated with the young woman before him.

" it is my job!! You fucken prick... " she yelled 

" don't you have family or friends to help you get on your feet? Or are you all alone and used the money to get friends" 

" I don't have any biological family in my life just people I've meet on the streets that took me In." She stood up and walked over to Steve and pointed her index finger on his chest. " you know not every things all rainbows and butterflies rogers, everyone goes though things. I know for a fact you had problems in your youth, and don't think for a second I won't bring it up. So you can get your supposed to be old Bonney ass out of here." 

Steve was stunned... no one has ever talked to him in such a negative way. Yeah some people wanted to kill him but no one has ever brought up how he looked before the super serum.

" your just a lonely nobody " Steve shot back. While everyone looked at Steve shock because he has never been so mean to anyone even if they are trying to kill him. 

But then the girl walked backwards and wave her hands and a bunch of shadows appeared in forms of people. From young to old they where all there. 

" I'm never alone rogers." She said while the People around her started to comfort her. 

" they are just people you've made up they aren't real!" Steve argued 

" so you think." She ended their conversation 

" enough! Y/n you are to join the avengers and train along side them. As for the money you have stolen you will work off working for shield." Nick stated " you may have the money you need but it will be added on how much you owe. But I want to know where the money is going. " nick asked 

" there is a place where I lived for a bit ... there's a broken down Elementary school where kids learn but don't have the technology for its students to succeed. I was asked by the ones how know of my powers to get the money." Y/n started 

" why don't they request for the city pay for a new school or state even ?" Bucky asked 

" they did for 5 years they've been waiting for a response. city Is already fuck as it is and state doesn't care about them." They continued this conversation down a hallway " that's where I come in, in some sort of way they see me as that fictional character 'Robin hood' don't know why but they do. Others seen my work and I've been going it for penny less city, among other jobs as well. I'd say I know a lot of people in the world." Y/n smiled walking in the jet they came in. 

" grate so your an international criminal then?" Steve said Rolling his eyes 

" more like a thuggish Robin Hood." Y/n replied.

" Let's get to moving then. Miss what did you say was your last name? " Fury asked 

" y/l/n " 

" well Miss y/l/n you are going to be an avenger whether you like it or not." Nick gave a side smile 

" well Mr. Fury your are going to have a member on the team who won't follow the rules whether you like it or not." Y/n said sitting on a chair buckling up.


	6. Chapter 6

Avengers tower, New York 

 

Getting off the jet and walking down the aisle to the door y/n ended up walking to the the balcony edge. She looked at all the things around her breathing in the fresh smelling air from being up so high. Tony walked up to and stood a foot or 2 behind her. While Wanda and vision went inside already going to go to bed.

" never been up so high? It's beautiful isn't it." Tony asked.

" I've jumped off places higher then this .. but it's just been along time since and there are other places that are more stunning then a loud city." She smiled.

" Even I know that's a lie! " Steve said crossing his arms over his chest. " not even I would jump off anything without a parachute, something already this high for me to jump on, or if I know Sam will catch me." 

Steve, tony, and Bucky along with nick fury watched as y/n lifted herself on the balcony and stood on her feet. With a huge smile on her face she then stood on one foot.

" ohhhh I'm going to fall " she laughed while the other took a step toward her in worry. " y/l/n I was just playing get down before you really fall!!" Steve and the others looked scared to see if she would actually do it.

" aww Rogers but I hate it when people think I'm lying when I'm telling the truth." She then pretended to lose her balance.

" get down!!!" Steve yelled. 

" fine grandpa I'm coming down."  
Y/n said squatting down to her feet. When she looked at the men before her and their faces had the look of relief. So to mess with them she stood back up slowly while she let the tips of her fingers glide up her legs in a seductive sort of way. Steve gulping as he watched her do so because not only he was liking the show but also because she was on the edge of a vary high building and could fall. 

Y/n let her hand trail up her hips to her waist, then the sides of her breast and in the end she spread her arms out taking a bow. But when she came back up she let her body tilt back falling off the edge. 

Tony being the one closest to her tried to grab her but he wasn't quick enough and with no suit on he and the other men watched as the girl was falling rapidly to her death. But then a black hole appeared below her and swallowed her then it closed.

" where did she go?" Bucky asked 

" ohhh boys!!" They turned around and seen y/n with her hands on her hips with a smiled on her face. " it's cold outside and let's not forget that it's late so get your butts In side." 

Before they could say anything she walked inside. 

" I like her." Nick fury said with a laugh then making his way to the door.

" you got to be kidding me Fury!! She's insane!! Shes not stable enough to be on the team! She's just a kid." 

" yeah a kid you have Googly eyes for." Tony smiled following fury.

" point is Rogers she knows what she is doing. You remember her taking the whole team down right. So I don't want to here anything from you!!" Nick stated officially walking though the door along with Tony.

" but she's careless ." Steve said quietly. Bucky put his hand on him.

" maybe that's a good thing Steve." Bucky then left Steve to his thoughts and walked side. Steve took a breath in and let it out walking in the hall and stepped inside the elevator with some of the avengers.

" took you long enough! Must be be because of your old age." Y/n said while Tony laughed his ass off.

" ohh living with you is going to be interesting!!!" Tony said after his laughing died down.

" wait what!!! I have to live here!!! I thought I got a separate apartment or something nick!! Y/n yelled 

Steve smiled at her hissy fit and it was a good thing his back was to the girl because a agreement might have started between them.

As the elevator door closed nick spoke to y/n " miss y/l/n all avengers live here. And you will be sharing a floor with Bucky, and Steve since they have the biggest floor ... " 

" yeah bigger than mine and pepper!" Tony said to himself but every one heard.

" ... and they also have an extra room. Which is also quite big. " fury said pushing a button to go to there floor. 

" how come they have the biggest floor ... do seniors get benefits or something?" Y/n smiled while tony laughed again. 

" Mr. Barnes would have episodes when he first got here so we thought it would be best if he felt like he wasn't in a small room. his episodes went down because of that." 

With a ' bing ' the elevator door opened the the large floor.

" follow me .. " nick said which they all did. They all went to though a hallway "this door here is Rogers room." they past it. A couple of feet later they where at another door. " this door right here is Barnes room." They pasted that door but Bucky actually went inside and closed it getting ready for bed. A bit farther then all of them they approached another door and nick opened it. " and this is your room " nick said letting her in first while tony, Steve, and himself trail in. 

" it's not that bad." She mumbled to herself. 

" not that bad! What do you mean didn't you say you live in the streets?!? This must be luxury to you!!" Tony yelled 

" started off On The streets and worked my way to the vary top with others beside me." Y/n said sitting on the bed.

Nick wanted to know what she meant about that but he motioned tony and him to leave so she can get settled in. While Steve stayed a bit longer watching her. Y/n laid down stretching her arms and back in the bed taking a breath in and moaned out slowly. When she opened her eyes she seen Steve was still standing there. 

" your still here?" She asked 

Steve blinked " umm I just wanted to say that little stunt you pulled earlier was not funny!" 

" ohh come on Rogers it was a little funny " she giggled 

" you have to take your new job seriously! Because It's not a damn game!" 

Y/n sat up slowly crossing her legs on the bed. " ohhh Rogers but life is a game .... you just need to know how to play it." She waved her hand and the lights flickered and the door shut behind him. Steve looked back and seen a black shadow close the door and guarded it. " life is a game of strength, strategy, hunger, power, and lastly lust." She licked her lips while she said the last word.

" and I am queen when it comes to this game we call life In fact I am the creator of this game!" 

" your fucking crazy you know that." 

" yes, I know that haha tell me something I don't know." She said sarcastically.

Steve thought for a bit and smiled thinking he can make her crumble.

" your afraid."

" afraid of what" she asked 

" you're afraid of being alone, unwanted, afraid of never being loved because know no one wants to be with a crazy, psychotic, heartless person. you call yourself a human being ... I think not. Steve crossed his arm and smiled at his remark. But then she laughed.

" ohhh Rogers you think you got me all figured out don't you? ... well let me just say ... nice try ... " Steve's smile fell and so did his arms. " how many times do I have to tell you I'm never alone!" She made a whole bunch of shadow people appeared around her then disappear. " and please ' afraid of not being loved and that I'm unwanted' ... there is not a fuck in the world I can give on that subject. But I can tell you I am wanted and lust over by men and women who are living and dead." The lights dimes a bit low.

" and you now know I tell the truth when I say things from that little stunt I pulled earlier remember?" 

Steve shifted in his spot. 

" but as for you Rogers your the lonely one. " 

" what do you mean." 

" ohh you know exactly what I'm mean... I do mean when I say when I touched you I do see everything." Steve now knew what she was talking about and Steve got really red.

" poor Mr. Captain America even when he was buff and handsome no one still slept with him. " Steve started to shake. " ohh and your welcome for calling you handsome by the way .. " 

" I fooled around with some woman when I was in the war." He mumbled 

" your back up dancers? Ha yeah you could have but deep down you knew if you were still that scrawny kid they wouldn't give you a second glance." Y/n walked behind him letting her hand trail down from his top right shoulder going diagonal to the bottom left of his hip. Which he twitched when she was now in front him resting her hand on the belt buckle of his suit. 

Steve let out a shaky breath when she was undoing it " that's why you don't go as far as making out with them or as you call it getting to second base." Y/n was sticking her fingers in Steve pants so now Steve was half hard" face it your a virgin Rogers." Steve held his breath and felt not only y/n fingers going lower and was touching him in a vary sensitive place but Steve felt himself falling backwards. 

With a loud thud Steve fell on a bed? When he looked around it was his bed? In his room? Steve then looked to the girl who was on top of him and her fingers were now making small circles down there! 

Steve grunted in satisfaction " how did we end up in my room" he asked letting his head fall back on the bed. 

" ohh I have my tricks Rogers." Y/n removed her hand fully letting herself sit over his now fully hard dick. 

" but how?" 

" I seen all your memories from when you were in here so I can teleport to places another's have been In Just by seeing their surroundings ... you masturbate quit often In your room." She smiled rubbing herself down on him which Steve held his breath again.

She leaned in towards him letting her lips barely touched His neck. " maybe if I'm feeling nice I'll let one of my shadows help you out when ever you want to cum instead of doing so with your hand." Y/n then kissed her way up to Steve's lips but before she could actually let them touch.

" good night Rogers " y/n said and she disappeared. Steve let out the breath he was holding and looked down to what he was left with. 

There was a knock on the door " hey Steve! " it was Bucky. " are you okay in there I heard a loud thud and wanted to know if you were alright?" Bucky said. Steve cleared his throat. 

" umm yeah buck, I'm just fine " 

" well okay goodnight "

" night buck" Steve heard Bucky's foot steps go away so Steve took off his suit to take a cold shower and to get rid of his friend. 

" does this make me a player in her game?" Steve asked himself.


	7. Chapter 7

: next morning :

Steve woke up early as usual. After washing his face, brushed his teeth, then putting on his running gear he made his was to his closet where his running shoes were. When he couldn't find them he remembered that he left them in the training room. 

" damn .." Steve whispered to himself. Steve left his room and walked to the kitchen to find Bucky already ready for their run. " morning Buck" Steve smiled 

" morning Steve, umm I was meaning to ask .." Bucky started but stopped to open the refrigerator to grab his water container. 

" ask what?"

" what were you and y/n talking about?" Steve got red.

" what! When! " Steve was getting more red as he spoke fast.

" earlier this morning, she was yelling at you wasn't she? I mean you guys do fight a lot. So I figured it was you." 

" I wasn't in there with her." 

" well she was talking with someone." 

" is she on the phone?" 

" No, someone was definitely in the room with her." Bucky was stuck on this too .. who could she be talking to? " tony maybe?" 

" no, he left with pepper last night after we got back remember?" Steve asked. Bucky and Steve made their way to the girls room hearing the girl yelling at someone. As they got closer to her room the two voice got lower. One was clearly y/n the other they didn't recognize. 

" Dylan! You know we need this."  
They heard y/n say.

" no one asked you to join this side   
Y/n/n you know you can get money from my club." 

" No that money stays there. And the I'm not taking money from the other three either I don't want my employees thinking we are in a crisis." 

" yes you can y/n/n, they all have plenty of money." 

" I said No!! Dylan! I'm not doing that. The Director of shield is paying for the town I promised would have that school rebuilt. Then as for the other money I stole I can pay off by working for them. Then when that's done I will be making money from this job and money is going to your sons and every thing they need. " 

" how are they? Do they ask about me ?" 

" well they miss you, specially Connie." ( if your name is Connie sorry) 

" how is she?" 

" she gets by. She tells me she hates sleeping alone. And the boys aren't listening sometimes." 

" damn kids!"

" hey they're just like you When you were a kid ... they need you Dylan you can't just leave when ever you think something will go wrong." 

" I know I'm going home tomorrow." There was a pause. " is that lady still looking for you?" 

" yeah but apparently she wants me so bad she told her lover to find me." 

" are we going to be okay?" 

" who knows, but I think this team can help me with her and her boyfriend." 

" does that scar she gave you still hurt?" 

" only when I hear her inside my head. She tells me all the things she'll do to this world if she can't have my... " there was a squeak by the door. 

" someone's been listening." the male voice said who was Dylan 

" I'll take care of it goodbye." Steve and Bucky started to retreat but when they turned around they seen y/n right front of them. To break the silence Bucky spoke.

" so is y/n/n your nick name? It's really cute." 

" how much did you hear?!?!" Y/n asked the two men. When they didn't answer she pushed them in a black hole and then they were on the roof of the avengers building. And they were on the edge like she was the day before. 

" tell me now!!!" Y/n yelled 

"Woahh not that much just some stuff about clubs someone's kids and lady name Connie and a Lady who is after you." Buck said felling the wind blow through his hair.

" that's is!?" Y/n asked 

" and scar!!! " Steve let out of his mouth not wanting to die. Y/n nodded and two shadows appeared pushing Bucky and Steve of the edge letting them fall. But instead on them falling to their death they both fell on the floor of their floors living room with a pissed off looking y/n sitting on the counter.

" if you mention any of what you heard to the team I will end you both ... got it!" Y/n said jumping off the counter.

" YES!!" They both said at the same time. 

"Good, now have fun on your run." She disappeared then reappeared next to Steve and dropped his running shoes in his lap. " you don't want to forget these honey." She walked back to her room without another word. 

" I'd expect she'd go easy on you Steve." 

" why would you think that " Steve said getting back up.

" well guessing she called you honey and all I'd expect you'd get an immunity or something."

" shut up buck, lets go." 

" fine." They both get off the floor and head out.

: two weeks later :

First week you proved yourself your skills to nick fury and the others . You where an official avenger. And you already had your first mission with Nat which was successful. 

But then when Clint came back for a visit and he seen that new girl which was you.

[ how it went down ]

" hey who's she? New avenger?" Clint asked Nat. But sam answered his question.

" not only is she a new avenger but she is also the one who shot your arrow at your arm." Clint's eyes went wide. He then walked up to her who had her back to him while she ate a bowl of soup pepper made for the team. 

" hello, I'm Clint the one who's arm you shot." He stuck out his hand for her to shake to which she did. But when she touched him she seen all his memories. " what's your name?" He asked her.

" my name is y/n but you can call me y/n. And I didn't shoot your arm .. you did, I just moved it to a new target. But I now know you're glad I did it because you get to spend time with your wife and kids." Y/n said with a smile. " now if you excuse me I have another mission to go on." She got up put her bowl in the sink and washed it then put it away. Then she grabbed the tablet that was next to her on the table she was on and left. 

: week two : 

[ how it went down ] 

Every other day Fury had either y/n and Nat on a mission or Sam and   
Y/n on a mission. But all were successful. And when she was off   
Y/n was in her room talking to god knows who and Steve and Bucky didn't bother to check on her. 

: in her room : 

" you have to tell them!" 

" not yet Dylan they aren't ready to know." 

" then when, if you tell them last minute you won't have enough time to prepare when her boyfriend comes and take you." 

" she'll send him when she knows when I'm at my weakest." 

" and when is that?" 

" not anytime soon that's for sure." Y/n told her older brother though one of her shadows. " if anything I'll only getting stronger, she could have gotten me the day she gave me the scar." Y/n rolling her eyes.

" well I hope those friends of yours are strong enough to help you, it can't just be you with your shadows." 

"Well if it comes to it there are a lot of heroes who are dead and want to fight that I can bring back." 

" but is that enough?" 

" I don't know maybe I should just give her myself willingly?"

" shut your ass up!! You are not doing that!!" 

" Dylan if it saves earth then what's my life compared to billions!" That includes your kids and Connie you know." 

" I can't lose you, you've been though so much you deserve to live long and happy." 

" and you won't lose me, I'll just be on the other side waiting for you along with everyone else." 

" I love you y/n/n." 

" I love you too Dylan."

" well I'll let you go me and Connie and the boys are about to eat dinner. " 

" tell them I said I love them and tell Connie too." 

" you should come and visit you know I'm not the only one they miss. They want to see their infamous auntie y/n/n!" You laughed 

" I will when I earn a vacation!" 

" and when will that be y/n/n?"

" I don't know but Fury had something in store for me and I know it. Well I got to go I'm meeting him right now. Goodbye Dylan." 

" Goodbye y/n."

: following week : 

Shields head quarters   
Nick Furys office

" your talents are remarkable." Nick stated.

" thanks, is that why you had me shipped all the way here just to say that." You said resting your feet on nicks desk. Which he knocked them off to the floor.

" you said that if you were able to see into someone's mind you can teleport to the places they've been." Nick asked 

" yes I can, but I'll only go if the place is still the same as it was when they were there." 

" what do you mean?" 

" I mean if is changes, I could be in danger. A time before was when I was supposed to be at a place in the mountains when I went there was a train that was built and I almost got hit by the fucking thing." 

" okay well if you do theses missions I have for you I'll pay you double if you are successful." 

" okay well who will I be teamed up with?" 

" you are going alone, this will only be a job for you and you only. That means the other avengers will not know." 

" ohhh I knew your ass was filled with secrets." 

" when you have a mission a car will pick you up take you here, then you will get a file of who you need to get. Which you just need to touch this person and teleport yourself there and get what we need." Y/n stood up.

" interesting, but this sounds like these missions can take more than a few days and sound very dangerous. So what I want is to be able to go where ever I want when I get back without supervision." 

" that could be arranged, maybe a bed time can be set up." Nick said but you shook your head.

" no I might be out for a couple of days when I'm out. " nick shook his head.

" no. " 

" then no to your missions." Nick rolled his eyes.

" I'm not negotiating with you!" Nick yelled 

" well you are this time!" You smiled 

" 4 days max when you are successful in a mission, 2 days when you fail." 

" sounds great, it's a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Fury." 

" your dismissed." You left nick and headed back you the car where it took you back to the tower.

: avengers tower : 

 

You went ahead wanting to go straight to your room but on your way you seen Steve on the couch getting frustrated with his tablet.

" Ugh how the hell do I ... " Steve started but you cut in.

" what the fuck seems to be the problem this time Rogers." 

" Nothing!!!" He barks at you.

" sure as hell sounds like something's wrong. So fucking just tell me.!" You made your way to him which he hid the screen from you. " what is it rogers?!?!? " You say putting your hands on your hips.

" when I type the word " I " it switches it into a whole new sentence. I think tony did something to it and I can't figure it out." 

" ohh then he put on a text replacement, here let me see." You went to reach out for it but Steve backed up. 

" fine then tell Bucky to help you!" You said about to turn around and leave.

" he's not here, him and sam are on a mission for a few days." 

" then give it to me so I can help you!" 

" wait let me delete it." You didn't bother fighting him on it because were going to see it anyway. When he gave it to you he watched as you went on settings, general, keyboard, text replacement, you looked down at the word ' I ' and seen what it would be replaced with. 

Steve seen that you seen it and tried to take it away. What it said was when he typed ' I ' it was replaced with the sentence ' I ' want to fuck y/n y/l/n so bad! ' . When you read what it said you laughed so hard that you dropped the tablet. Steve picked it up thanking the heavens it didn't break other wise tony would be upset.

" ohh my fucking gosh Rogers I didn't know you wanted to fuck with me!!!! " 

" It was Tony!!!! " he argued.

" ohh my stomach hurts Rogers !!!" You said laughing harder.

" stop laughing!!" 

" okay okay, if you wanted to Fuck me all you had to do was ask Steve." Steve stopped realizing she just said his first name. " here let me delete the text replacement anyway." You took the tablet from him and did so giving it back.

" thank you ... "

" I'm going to take a shower .. if you want you can join me?" You left letting him think on it. 

Steve stood there for about 5 minutes before going down the hall. He made his way to your room hearing the shower running from inside with you in it. Steve reached for the door nob but when he twisted it, it was locked.

Steve rolled his eyes of course she Locked it she really didn't mean it. As Steve made his way to his room he realized he actually was about to go into her room strip his clothes and take her offer. 

" I fucking hate her." Steve went to bed that night knowing he will never take her seriously and never trust her. But only when he knows when she says she's done things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below on who you think is coming after the reader?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be links to your avengers suit and your hair style in the end. Enjoy you guys. 
> 
> P.s I When on google for the suit and hair and just picked the one I liked. I don't own anything from the two pictures that will show up.

: Three days later :

You woke up early at the time of 4:45 like Fury had told you. Today was the day which you were to prove to Fury that you could take missions seriously. Plus this will determine if you get your days off, and another thing was that Fury had a new suit made and ready for you designed by Tony and Bruce.

It was a all black jump suit with gray on half the shoulders, and the suit went all the way to the top of the neck. There was also the same gray color at the fingers. There was a kind of see though fabric ( that tony said can take anything ... guess that see though fabric was strong ) on the arms of the suit and on the sides of its legs to let your skin breath. Along with the shield patch on both sides of its shoulders.

You haven't tried it on yet because nick still had it and you just got up so trying it on was going to have to wait. You took a shower then after you didn't bother putting on a bra so you threw on a sweater. Putting on the thinnest pair of underwear you had and put on some jeans and slip on some shoes. 

" fuck I need to go shopping!" You said to yourself. making your way to the kitchen to grab an apple along with a banana and you were out in the elevator going down to the garage. Once there you seen a black limo like car with a man waiting for you. He was about an inch or two taller then you, African American. He also had Hazel eyes and long lashes. Nicely cut hair, lined up perfectly he also had a deep accent that suited him very well.

" good morning Miss y/l/n, I'm Sam and I will be your driver when ever you have a mission. Are you ready to go?" He asked 

" as ready as I'll ever be." You replied " and sam you say?" You ask rising a brow.

" I am aware of the other man that lives here is named sam as well. There are tons of people with the name ... I just so happen to be one of them." 

" fair enough."

" great " sam opened your door and you slipped inside. Once the car was moving and down the street from the tower he spoke again. " ever morning after today there will be a file with your mission inside. You will read and study it and I will drop you off where a jet will take you where you are going. Then from there another car will pick you up and take you where you'll be staying. Once your mission is done the same driver will take you back to the jet, and the jet will take you back to the airport where I'll be waiting to take you back to avengers tower." Sam stated taking a left turn at the light. 

" so you will be my personal driver?" 

" yes, and so is don who is the man who flying your jet to your destination. But just for today you will be going to shields head quarters for your file and your suit." 

" sounds like a plan Sam." 

" ohh when you are done with your mission you will report right back to Fury but after this mission you came just go straight home and him a mission report or whatever he asked for the next day or two." Another turn.

" why the next day or two?"

" Fury thought you would be tired and exhausted from your Mission and your way back to avengers tower you might sleep the whole day. So if you are well enough you can give him a report the next day or if you are still exhausted you can give him the report the following day." 

" ohh okay well when do I get my days off?" 

" when you are well enough and have given fury what he asked you of. "

" great well when I do get my days off will you drive me around?" You said sarcastically which he knew you were doing.

" I only work for Fury." 

" okay." Was all you said and the rest of the ride to to jet was soundless. About 20 minutes later you arrived at a airport where you were lead on a jet. A man came out of the cockpit to greet you. He was quite tall but kinda thin but you can tell he had some muscle. He also had short curly hair with the sides shaved off ( really nice hair ) he also had a 5 o'clock stash he was rocking. With brown eyes and tanned skin. Who looked to be in his 20s?

" you must be miss y/l/n, nice to meet you! I'm Don your Pilot." 

"Aren't you a little to young to be a pilot?" You asked 

" umm for me no. I've been flying since I was 12! Now that was young but it got me here... for generations my family's been flying."

" well nice to meet you don, shall we get ready for take off?" 

" why yes we have a hour flight." You both made your way to the jet and he shut the door close while you strapped yourself in the comfortable seat. When the ramp went up and closed it was dark but a few light turned on and gave you somewhat of vision. ( why was it so dark) you ask yourself But over all it was a time where you could get some more sleep. Maybe that's why Don had the lights down low.

 

:Some time passed:

 

You woke up with someone shaking you. " miss y/l/n we are here." You threw out your hand punching him in the gut making him fall over.

" fuck!!! My bad it was a reflex!! I'm so sorry!!" He coughed out. While you unbuckled yourself from your seat.

" no, it's okay I should have just told you over the Speaker."

" I didnt even feel the plane land.?."

" thank you!" He said and got up.  
" it's no sweat just get to fury he's been waiting."

" thank you and sorry again don."

" see ya later!" He smiled while You waved to him and went inside where a lady you knew took you to Furys office. 

" how are you y/n, I hope your mission goes well." Agent Hill said.

" ohh I'm peachy, and me too. How are you?" You asked her.

" I am well as well, now when we reach the top floor I will leave you there I have other things to attend to. Then you will continue on your own all the way down the hall. When fury gives you the file come back here and take the elevator back down to the 1st floor and you'll be off." She stated waving you bye and you waved back. You liked Agent Hill she always kept her nose on her face when it came to you.

" guess she knows who not to fuck with." You mumbled to yourself. Once you reached the other side of the hall the door opened to reveal Fury sitting at his desk along with your suit folded on the desk with attachable guns and small 'accessories'. 

" good morning miss y/l/n." He slaps a file on his desk. " here's what I want you to do. I want you to read this file find the guy that will be in it, then don will take you to the location of where the man will be. A car will pick you up take you to a hotel then you will get down to finding the person and when you do you will go into their mind and get what ever I need from them. From there you will teleport there then I want and take it then bring it back here. I don't care who long it takes but this will be important." You nodded picked up the file quickly reading it.

" okay you want me to find this Russian guy who knows where the file of new chemical weapons are made. Then bring that file back here?"

" yes and if there's anything else that is off to you bring that too. Shield is counting on you to keep the world safe from people who want to harm innocent people."

" gotcha! Then that's when I get my days off?"

" yes, but remember 4 days if ts a successful mission and 2 days if it's not." 

" okay anything else?"

" don't tell the other Avengers they can't know of what you are doing." 

" alright I'm off then."

" be safe and report back to me when it's over." You took the gear off his desk and waved bye. Closing the door Behind you, you left back to don and you both took off.

On the plane you put all your stuff in a carry on suit case and read the file again about your fake identity. 

You will be known as...

:Danny fisher( if any of you females are named Danny or have the same last name you can change it)

: from San Diego

: high school dropout 

: married ( but left husband and still wears ring)

: bartender 

: has a alcohol problem

: has no family 

Not a lot in the file of your identity but guess you'll have to make some shit up.

You didn't bother to read all the information on the man you are looking for because if you were to meet him you were supposed to get to know him right. So If you were to read all shield knew about him, it might slip out and he would question you that he didn't tell you that about him. So all you knew is what he looked like, what he was capable of, where he will be for the next two weeks if it takes that long, and what you needed from him. Just to be safe.

Once the plane landed you were got off and gave your bag to the man by the black car that was waiting for you. The ride to the hotel was 23 minutes and when you got there the hotel looked like a small palace. You were helped with your bags to the 5th floor out of 10 very beautiful. There you were taken to your room that had no view but the next brick building next door. You put your gear out on your bed then put it away, the clothing that was provided was put in the dresses opposite of the bed. You took out your suit to look at it then put it back into the suit case then put the suitcase in your closet.

Tonight the man you were looking for would be at the bar in the lounge room. When the time came you put on some jeans and a simple T-shirt, along with some boots, and a nice black jacket. You went to the lounge and seen the guy you were looking for alone at the bar with a few other people farther away in other seats from him. You sat on his right side about four seats down and ordered some whiskey ( because you had a drinking problem). You kept your eyes on your drink taking a few swings here and there, but then you seen from the corner of your eye that he was looking at you. 

He took a seat closer and said hello, but you chose to ignore him. He got closer saying it again but you kept your eye on your drink then your eyes started to water.

" aww why a beautiful dime like you crying all alone?" He asked sitting next to you. You wipe the fake tears from your face showing your wedding ring to the man ( thanks to fury for giving it to you for your role).

" is the husband a problem?"

" what's it to you?!?" You say with a little harsh.

" hey, hey, all I want is to help a pretty lady out. Now what's the problem?" 

" fuck off! I just want to be alone!"

" in a world like this honey you will never be alone. Now tell me what's the matter and maybe you'll tell me and I'll make you feel better and I'll get out of your hair ... okay." You rolled your eyes.

" I'm debating."

" debating what? If I might ask."

" weather I should go back or not."

" juggling by that lovely ring you just showed me is it your husband?"

" why yes it is."

" come on tell me about it."

" I'm really not one to tell strangers my problems or tell my problems in general."

" well how about we become friends then? Friends tell each other their problems right?" He asked smiling.

" I don't even know you, for all I know you are a serial killer and I can be your next kill."

" haha funny if I was to do that then I would have already bought you a drink with a special thing inside to make you very sleepy love ." 

" well as long as you are not trying to kill me then I guess we can be friends." Bit really meaning it but he smiled Anyway so you just continued. " well hello nice to meet you I'm Danny and you are?"

" Jared and it's nice to meet you." He smiles and you stuck out a hand for him to shake which he did. " now I can't have my friend crying so tell me what's going on with the husband." The man asked while you started to play the part leaning back in your chair. 

" he wants to have kids but I think we are to young, we are to young when we got married!!! It's just moving to fast for me I guess." You took another gulp of your drink finishing off the brown liquid which the bar tender filled it up again.

" how old were you?" 

" I was 17 and he was 22. Now I'm a 22 year old bartender in California with a lawyer husband. " 

" wait so your husband is a 27 year old lawyer isn't he to young." 

" yeah it's a family Business, his mom and dad are lawyers and so is his older brother. Along with his grandparents and they all hate me! Expect his brother." You laughed taking another drink. So mentally thanking Don for the idea of the family all doing something for years.

" why do you think that?" 

" come on! I'm a alcoholic bartender who dropped out of high school ( not That anythings wrong with high school dropouts) ended up meeting the man of anyone's dreams and his mother thinks I only love him for the money he is making." 

" ohh so they think you are that kind of girl?" 

" yup and what about you? I can't just be talking about myself now can I?"

" umm I'm in the weapons industry." You couldn't believe he was being this honest with you. " I own a gun store for the public."

" cool ." There's the lie! You smiled 

" so where are you from?"

" California, that's where I meet my husband but we moved to where is family business was which is in Florida."

" why are you In Russia?"

"To get away, where are you from?" 

" born and raised here, we should go get a coffee sometime." He changed the subject really but You smiled anyway.

" that sounds lovely but I just want to be alone my time here. But thank you." You smiled getting up paying for your drinks. " nice meeting you Jared." You say leaving him.

" you too Danny." He waved back letting you leave.

Once you were back in your hotel room you changed into your pjs getting ready for the night. Yes you had shook the man's hand and you seen he's been in a control like room where the file you needed was in but that would be obvious to take it the same night and leave the next day even though you knew you didn't look suspicious. So to be safe you planed on getting the file tomorrow night then staying the next day in town shoping and hopefully run into Jared. If you didn't you would just go about your day then staying another night and leaving the next day at noon. 

Then with all things you will be going outside your hotel room will only make your stay in Russia credible. 

 

:Back at the tower:

 

(Steve's POV)

 

I woke up around 6 getting ready for my run with Bucky. We would sometimes invite Sam but he would get all competitive when trying to out run us which he never did. But this time we did ended up inviting him thanks to me being polite and saying we would slow down for him. 

When we got back I would usually see y/n making breakfast for herself not even asking if we would like any but she wasn't there. I ignored that and went for a nice hot shower to relax my muscles from the workout I just had. After I went up to meet tony in his lab with Bruce looking on their screen at a woman's body suit.

" I say it's perfect, thin, very strong, breathable, and flexible." Tony said clapping his hands.

" yes I couldn't agree more." Bruce smiled.

" what you guys got there?" I ask which they took down the screen.

" nothing just a suit we were working on." Tony said looking at me as If to say ' why are you here?' 

" ohh umm you said you made an improvement on my shield? I came by to pick it up if that's okay with you." I ask.

" yeah yeah it's where all the gear is steve go ahead and grab it we are busy today." Tony pointed to the direction of the avengers gear room was. I didn't have to be told twice so I went in. There in a large circle was tons of large glass cases where each avenger had the newest extra suit on display along with their signature gadgets and accessories. I couldn't help but notice a new glass case at the end by Peters glass case was. There was nothing in it. Not thinking anything of it I opened my glass case using a password only I and tony knew of ( because since tony had to get into them he new everyone's password) I grabbed my new shield and left.

Later on the night I couldn't help but noticed I haven't ran into y/n yet. I knocked on her door to see if she was okay and when no one answered I asked Friday to see where she was in the tower. When she replied she was on a mission I was confused. All the avengers were here and she never went alone on a mission so why now was she alone on one? I ask myself but went to bed anyways. I was most definitely going to ask questions tomorrow.

 

:Back with you:

You were getting ready in your new suit which fit you perfectly and was so comfortable. You tied your long y/h/c hair up in a French braid, But that left your hair in the middle of your back now. 

You took a breath in and out in your hotel room focusing on the control like room where Jared was in. Seeing that he was able to look around the room making it easier to get there. When you opened your eyes you make a black hole and walked in, when you reached the other side no one was there. You opened the file cabinet where it was hidden in a false bottom. That popped off and not only did the chemical weapons were the but so was another file of new recruits. Tucking those under your arm you make a black hole and left. Dropping the two files on your bed to get your suitcase. you hid them there and slipped it back under your bed , changed, and went to sleep.

 

Next morning 

You grabbed breakfast at a little restaurant a block away from your hotel. After you had some money on you so you decided to take the time to get yourself some clothes for back at the tower. Your ended up getting a whole lot of panties along with matching bras, 10 pairs of jeans, 15 pairs of shirts, 7 tank tops, 5 pairs of leggings, 6 long sleeves, 3 pairs of shoes, socks, 2 jackets, and some makeup. Over all you got what you needed for good prices and just until you get your days off. After you put everything back in your room and put everything in your suitcase along with anything shield gave you back ready to leave not wanting to stay another day like you planned but you really wanted those days off so you packed. You called the car that dropped you off here at the hotel. You waited at the front doors for the familiar black car until someone tapped your shoulder.

" hello Danny" you turned around to look at the man who called your fake name.

" hey Jared!! How are you?" You gave him a side hug which he expected.

" ohh nothing just some trouble at work. Someone came in and took some stuff." He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

" ohh my gosh!! Did you guys have cameras? Did they take a lot?" You asked putting on a surprised face even thought you wanted to smile. 

" yeah they did tons of new guns and old ones that we were bringing back!" He said not knowing you knew what kinds of top secret weapons he was talking about but to him all you knew that his ' gun store ' was robbed.

" well I hope you get those sons of a bitches! I know those old ones must cost a fortune, my husbands grandfather collected them and they didn't come cheap!" You gave him a sad smile.

" well I hope so to! But where are you going?" He asked 

" to be honest I miss dan, he was the only one who's ever shown me love and cared for me and I'm not going to throw that away."

" who's dan?"

" my husband. His name is also Danny but he prefers dan."

" how funny you guys have the same name." 

" yeah our names were the first topic when we first meet. But I'm gonna go back he misses me."

" well I hope your travels are safe on your way home." He smiled.

" aww thank you! It was nice meeting you Jared I hope you do well with your store." 

" thank you." He said. Just then the black car you've been waiting for pulled up which Jared opened the door and your driver put your bags in the back. You turned around and gave Jared a hug.

" goodbye Jared." 

" До свидания." He said (goodbye). You sat down and got in then Jared shut the door and the car pulled away. You leaned back in your seat preparing your self for the Journey back to meet with Nick Fury about your findings. But then you took the sweet time to think about your performance with Jared haha you played him like a piano which you knew how to play very well ... ( on the low)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your suit design - just copy and past the link on google. 
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=storm+suit+design&client=safari&channel=iphone_bm&prmd=insv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiFlbi3pcDTAhVE_WMKHRmRCSUQ_AUICSgB&biw=320&bih=460#imgrc=krZl5Nzxltu8eM:
> 
>  
> 
> For your hair style - do the same 
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=ponytail+braid+tomb+raider&client=safari&channel=iphone_bm&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj97KzspsDTAhUI3mMKHQRkDsEQ_AUICSgB&biw=320&bih=460#channel=iphone_bm&tbm=isch&q=ponytail+braid+tomb+raider&imgrc=YNQG_dAHUX3mUM:
> 
>  
> 
> If nothing pops up look up "storm suit design" and it should be the only I described with the full body one piece and goes up to the neck. 
> 
> Them for the hair look up " tomb raider braid" and it should be the one with a side view and a back view.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes home for a few days and takes care of business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long but here you go!

(Your POV)

Sam pulled up to the avengers tower going into the garage at 11:56 at night. After I gave Fury the file he needed and the other one on new recruits he was very pleased with my mission. Therefore I got 3 nights and 4 days out this bitch and do whatever I want. And by whatever I want I mean check on my brother and my businesses. But first it was late I'm tired and dehydrated. I left the suitcases that didn't have my stuff on the jet because they were borrowed for my part. So with my new clothes and suit I had in two duffle bags in the kitchen while I was grabbing a bottle of water when I got to my floor. I heard someone breathing behind me so I turned around throwing the bottle at whoever was behind me. I ducked down when the person hit the bottle with such a force it exploded making water going very where. With the knife hidden with in my boot I was able to get behind them and held it right under his chin. When I realize who it was I put it down.

" fuck! Bucky! I could have killed you!! Next time make your presence clear when you think I'm alone. Now drop the bat." He did. 

" sorry doll I heard someone in the kitchen and no one comes in at this time so I thought it was an uninvited guess." He shrugged his shoulders putting the bat on the counter.

" I could have been Steve."

" Steve's bed time is usually 8:30 when he doesn't have a mission so he's out cold now." 

" well that's cute, now pick up this mess." I gestured to the water mess he made.

" you threw it at me doll." 

" you snuck up on me and you hit it ... well never mind just pick up the plastic the water will evaporate in the morning." He did but before I could leave he spoke again.

" you know Steve was asking for you." You turned around leaning in Against the door frame.

" was he now ... aww my Rogers missed me." I smiled with the two duffle bags in hand." 

" in a way yes, he missed you. He asked everyone where you were and when they all said you were on a mission that they weren't told where or what for he asked Wanda to use her powers to find you. But she said her powers don't work like that so he asked vision and got the same answer."

" well I'll make sure my Rogers knows I'm safe." 

" you know he likes you." He took another bottle of water out and sipped it.

" what else should I know Buck?" I asked getting annoyed with all this new information of Steve. 

" and everyone's knows it." He smiled crossing his arms over his large chest.

" okay and how do you know that."

" 1 he's my best friend and I know when he likes a girl and 2 who does the most trying to find out where's someone he " hates " is at huh?" Bucky smirked.

" so Rogers is mean to someone he likes and hates?" I asked.

" well no he's usually the opposite back in the 40s but your different. You challenge him and a smartass and let's face it opposites attract." 

" okay buck whatever you say." I made my way to my room not even bothering to push in the password and teleporting inside. Dropping my stuff on a near by chair I stripped out of my clothes only leaving on my bra and underwear. I washed my face then brushed my teeth and put my hair in a braided going to my bed and laying down. Before going to sleep completely I contacted my brother to send a car at 8:30 at night to come get me for the things I have planned of my days off. 

 

: next morning :

 

You woke up around 2:14 in the afternoon getting the rest you needed from your mission and your trip back to the tower. Walking out in only some light gray shorts, a form fitting black t-shirt, your hair in a loose bun and heading Into the kitchen with your bare feet walking along on the cool tile floor. 

Steve and Bucky where on the couch watching the news. The you looked at the headline saying  
' worldwide Hydra recruits ' rising a eyebrow at the televisions news  
" wow fury works fast" you said to yourself. You take a sip of your honey green tea while you watched what the man speak on the news.

" Russian, Chinese, and American people have been caught working for Hydra secretly though out the world. Just early this morning Shield agents from around the glob arrested over 400 men and women who were recruits for hydra. neighbors from around the area were able to capture shield officers in action.. take a look." the man on the news faded away and a video of two women and a men came on screen being arrested then put into vans and taken away. 

" how was shield able to get their hands on new recruits?" Steve asked Bucky who had the same look of confusion as Steve. 

" I don't know. But however they did its less bad guys to fight for us right?" Bucky smiled and got up from his seat about to turn around and go into the kitchen. But he stayed looking at the tv for a bit. 

" I wonder if y/n had anything to do with it? I mean she's still hasn't came back from her mission. Maybe that was her mission?" Steve said making you think that he was a smart man ... at times.

" I wouldn't say that Rogers I'm right here." You said while Bucky continued his was with you in the kitchen while Steve turned to look at you. 

" when did you get back? Where did you go?" Steve asked getting up walking to you. 

" last night and can't say." You smiled trying to grab the box of cereal from the top cabinet right before you were going to make a black hole and grab it that way Bucky reached up with his flesh hand to all the boxes.

" which one do you want?" He asked 

" y/f/c " he grabbed it giving it to you.

" thanks buck."

" your welcome" he smiled going to the other cabinet taking out a box of part tarts that he took from thor's floor and going back to the couch with you following him. 

" and why can't I know ?" Steve pushed the subject. 

" I just can't and don't ask again Rogers!" 

" and if I do?" 

" you don't wanna know!" You smiled evilly at him. So instead he took to sitting In the side chair next to the couch where you and Bucky took over with you limbs. 

" so what are you doing later y/n? Do you wanna go see a movie with me and Steve?" Bucky asked. While Steve looked to you waiting for your answer.

" no thanks Buck, I have some business I have to take of." You smiled putting your feet on the coffee table.

" what kind of business if can ask?" Bucky leaned to you.

" business, business if that makes sense to you?" 

" hmmm a secret that is? You know you can't leave the tower without supervision y/n."

" yes I can." 

" wanna bet?"

" how much are you willing to lose?" 

"Ive never been a man who bets with money but I'll bet laundry for a month."

" ummm but I don't what you to get into my 'knickers' old man." You smiled while Bucky laughed. 

" no but you'll be washing mine!" Bucky said wrapping an arm around your shoulders. " and don't have fun while your washing them okay." 

" whatever you say buck." You tell him getting up and walking into a black hole to get ready for tonight.

When you left Steve looked to his best friend. " really Buck! You invite her to a movie that we never planned on doing then you make a bet!!" Bucky rolled his eyes.

" Steve I was planning on making last minute changes and leaving you with her and so what! I can't wash right and you don't do my laundry anymore."

" what if she is telling the truth and you wash her clothes?? You know her bras and underwear are included?" 

" Steve look, she is a fugitive and has powers that are connected to the other side ... you know after death. So do you think Fury will let her out of his sight?" 

" I guess you're right." Steve and Bucky continue watching tv for about an hour then they both head to the gym. 

Later that night Steve and Bucky watched y/n leave in a white car from the window on their floor but while she left she called Bucky's phone. Bucky left his phone vibrate on the table, picked it up and walked back to Steve at the window and answered it. 

" hello?" 

" hey buck! It's me y/n, I just wanted to tell you that I put my laundry in your room. And when your done fold them and put them by my door. I'll put them away when I get back, have fun!" Then the line ended.

" who was that?" Steve asked.

" its was y/n she just wanted to tell me to have fun doing her laundry." 

" what!!! You said that she wouldn't be able to leave due to her powers Bucky!!! Now she's out there doing god knows what without any of us watching her." 

" shut up Steve! If nick trust her to leave the tower alone then we can too. But you know what I think?"

" what?" Steve said watching the white car that you where in disappear behind some buildings. Steve then looked to Bucky for his answer. 

" I think your only worried not being able to see her" Bucky laughed when Steve's face when red. 

" ohh shut up Barnes!" Steve watched Bucky start to leave.  
" and where are you going?" Steve asked.

" the faster I get y/n's laundry done the better!"

" what no!! you're going to end up messing up her clothes!!! I'll do it! You can't even wash your own clothes, I'll do them!!" Steve made his way to Bucky's room.

" no! you just want to get into y/n's underwear you pervert!!" Bucky laughed but letting him do the laundry. " so are you going to do  
y/n's for a month on top of mine and yours?" Steve ignored him and took the big basket of your clothes.

 

: Mean while :

You sat in the car your brother sent but then once you entered a tunnel you quickly pulled over and switched cars. In the second car you where meet with a girl who looking and dressed like you after another tunnel you did the same again but there was a girl got out an switched cars. You did this to make of sure no one was following you. 

But after you got on a jet your brother also had set up to take you to California where he was staying. up in the mountains where his wife and kids have been hiding out/ living.

The ride to his place was long but was worth it in the end when you where greeted by the most handsomest boys ever. 

" Edmond, Connor !!! How are my favorite boys!!" You yelled when you stepped out the car.

" auntie y/n/n!!!" The two little boys yelled at the same time. Edmond was the oldest out of the two at 8 years and looked like his dad dead on! You admit your older brother was a good looking man that's why Edmond was a very handsome kid .. going to be a real heart breaker when he's older. He is very smart and tall for his age! Edmond was named after his grandfather due him having his eyes. 

As for Connor he looked like his mother from his hair, eyes, smile, skin, and everything but his bone structure. That like his older brother was from his father. Conner was also tall for his age which was 6 years and a beautiful kid like his mother. That's why they named him after her ' Connie, and Connor'. He was more of the sneaky one and the one who gets the two in trouble at times.

When you walked across the gravel when they both gave you a big hug as if they are trying to crush you to show off their strength.

" auntie we missed you!!" Connor said

" yeahhh!" Edmond chimed in.

" me too guys!! I've missed you so much where your mommy?" You asked 

" she's inside making dinner." Edmond told you pulling you into the house with Connor behind.

Your brother was at the door waiting for you. 

" hey y/n/n it's about time connies inside." 

" I know the boys told me, and I know." He gave you a bone crushing hug and you all went inside.

" babe is that y/n?" You hear a sweet voice from in the kitchen.

" yeah Connie!" Your brother yells out still by the door closing and locking it. 

" ahh!!! Y/n !!! Your here!!! It's been awhile!! I've missed you!!!." She ended up taking you down in a hug but you laughed while she got off letting you get up. 

" I've missed you too!!" You tell her.

" so did you bring anyone this time?" 

" I never do Connie you know that."

" yeah but it would be nice to have an extra plate on the table."

" mommy, you know daddy said that if auntie brought a man over he will have to be from another galaxy." Edmond stated 

" that's right." Your brother said with a smirk.

" yeahh and daddy said that will never happen." Connor smiled and jumped up and down.

" really what are you teaching your kids ... that their aunt is forever going to be alone ???" 

" never mind that let's eat, food is done." Your brother changed the subject.

At the table while you ate Dylan asked you some questions which you answered all.

"how many days did you get off?" Dylan asked.

" I have three nights and four days that start now." 

" and what are you going to do?" Connie asked.

" I'm going to stay here for tonight and the next night to spend time with you guys. but leave in the following morning to check on the clubs for the last two days." You tell them. 

" good they are starting to think you are dead and starting to get out of line. But the rules haven't been changed" your brother says to you. " which one are you going to first?"

" white, then grey, and the next day red, and after black. Are they all making money like they are supposed to?" 

" yes, they are the hottest clubs there right now and even some celebrities try to get in." 

" that's good, but your in charge of red how is that going?"

" great! Our own loves it!" 

" that's good! But now I'm full and want to go to bed I'll see you guys tomorrow. May I be excused" You say knowing your manners.

" yes, and you don't have to ask if you can y/n you are free to do whatever you want here." Connie said smiling.

" okay thank you Connie for dinner." She nodded.

You get up and put your plate in the sink wash them then put them away and kiss the boys good night. 

" good night you guys." You tell them.

" good night!" They tell you.

 

: Back at avengers tower :

Tony came out of a meeting with fury for the next mission. And went to the main living room to inform who was coming and what they were going to do. 

" Nat fly, elder wand ,and elder man! Front and center!" Tony yelled. Steve walked over with Wanda while Nat rolled her eyes and came too.

" tony say that again and I'll knock you into your next party!" Nat said and sat down on the couch.

" I'll keep that in mind, but we have a mission at the club 'Black Rose' ." Only Nat's, and Sam's eyes went wide while tony was grinning. 

" what's with the weird faces? " Wanda commented looking at Nat who was on the phone immediately to schedule a fitting for dresses for the both of them. Tony then explained.

" Black rose is the hottest club that's been around for three years. The owner is the one we need to get to." Tony handed a small file to the three that were on the mission. 

" there's no picture of the owner or anything but who's this?" Steve asked looking at the file with only a picture of a side view of a man behind the first file. 

" that's the owners brother, he is in charge of one of the clubs I think but he has been keeping an eye on things while his brothers been gone for awhile." Tony said 

" where did he go?" Steve asked 

" I don't know, but he's back and he'll be at the Black Rose tonight." 

" how do you know he'll be there?"

" because I have been told he already checked in to his other two clubs."

" and how will we get in?" Nat asked. 

" really? Come on Natasha I'm Tony stark I can get in anywhere."

 

:At club: 

 

" I thought you said we can get in tony!" Nat said while they all walked to the back of the line with Wanda, Steve and a sad looking tony following behind. 

" well now we know I can't so don't rub it in and I thought at least you two could get in no question." Tony pouts and gesturing to the two young girls in their tight dresses.

" And why can't we break in?" Steve asked.

" Believe me if I knew we could we wouldn't be walking to the end of the line!" Tony yelled.

 

::And hour and 35 minutes later::

 

Tony, Nat, Steve, and Wanda were now in the front of the line waiting to be let in when a car pulled up and a red carpet was rolled out for whoever was coming in.

" I wonder who's that?" Tony asked thinking that should have been him pulling up.

" cool it, that might be the owner." Nat said as they all got into character. As the doors opened they spotted a pair of sexy looking legs in black heels followed by the rest of the masterpiece. Once they slowly looked up the body of this women covered in a large red fur coat and showed little of her Short black Satin Cocktail dress. Where they meet with the face of you in a short ( different hair color ) hair wig with flawless makeup stepping out of the car. 

They over heard the guard speaking into the ear piece telling everyone in the building that the boss was here. They knew it was you they where talking about when the car door closed and drove away while they opened the red rope chain and door for you. With your head held high to walked in without even looking their way.

"Holy shit!!!!" They all said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me now what you think!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read!!!!!
> 
> In this link, it will take you to a picture of the dress you'll be wearing or you can just makeup anything you will be wearing tonight in this chapter. but first I’d like to apologize for not posting anything for a while because I couldn’t get into my account but it’s okay now. I'd also like to say that I bought myself a laptop and my writing will be a lot better from here on out. I will still need to fix my mistakes on my other works and previous chapters before this so bear with me. then I’d also like to say that I am coming out with a new story for a Kylo Ren x reader with a Pinerest that will have a board full of pictures that follow the story. But I'm planning on doing that for every story too, I'll let you know the account name when that story is up. thank you!!!
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.lizandliz.com/rihanna-inspired-short-black-satin-cocktail-party-prom-celebrity-dress.html

Right after you walked in the double doors they closed behind you. While four wide eyed avengers waited outside in line waiting to be let in.

" Holy shit!!! " they all said. Tony shook his head back and forth while Wanda and Nat looked down at their dresses feeling a bit insecure compared to you. As for Steve he looked like was frozen in a block of ice from the way you look and dressed. They all thought to themselves the same thing but Tony was the one who spoke it out loud.

" I never seen a woman who looked so dangerously sexy and walked with such confidence in every step. Ohhh god from head to toe she was flawless and on top of that she's also the o-so powerful owner of this club ... I think I'm in love." Tony said while he held his hand over his heart looking up at the sky. With that last statement Steve snapped out of his trance and glared at tony.

" Tony your with Pepper!!! " Steve said and tony was about to answer when five people came out to leave and they were let in. The four avengers looked around for you in the vary large room but they couldn't spot you. All of them went to the bar to order some drinks then after planed on heading to the dance floor to look more natural. 

 

:: with you ::

 

When you were about to pull up to the last club you had to visit on your mini vacation you spotted Wanda, Nat, Steve, and Tony in front of the line at the Black Death. You smiled at the thought of Tony trying to get in with no problem because of his status. Boy you knew he knew he was wrong about that, because you at the time thought everyone who wanted to get in should get in all the same way as the rest. Even if they’re some rich and famous celebrity you would have to wait in line. But only a few people of your selection where on the list to get in whenever they want for a certain club. When the car door open you slowly got out and walked past them without even looking their way. Once in you were approached by one of your guards.

" Nice you have you back boss" he states.

" It's good to be back, prepare my personal room on the second floor. You know what I like. So, get to there as soon as possible I'll be there shortly." He nodded.

" As you wish boss, would you like for me to set up your personal booth on the first floor just in case you end up down there?"

" Yes thank you Jim, when you're done you may enjoy the rest of the night with me. I’ll see you upstairs.”

" thank you." He smiled and bowed leaving to do what he was asked. Jim Montalongo came your personal guard since you were 18, always having you’re back telling you who he thinks is going to double cross you and he's always right. He tells you if he thinks something is up and you should get out of the place. And lastly, he was your childhood friend who loved you for you. Jim, and your brother were the only two people aloud to go in your private section on the second floor at all your clubs. Unless you invented someone in who were brought in and checked out by Jim.

you were offered a drink by one of the other guards which you declined as you went to the kitchens that were located on the first floor in the back. The best foods were made there for anyone who was hungry at your clubs but you weren’t really checking on the kitchens. You were there because there were back rooms where the extra guards stayed. You made your way to the control room that had every room and section watched by hidden cameras. There were four guards watching the TV screens, one watching the outside, another the roofs, and the two others watching the inside. One on the first floor and the other watching the second floor. And lastly a trusted guard picked out by Jim to watching them, just in case they were not doing their job or trying to tinker with the best of technology. 

Where did that technology came from and who was it made by? It was no other than your sister law Connie, best of the best, and knows how to hack into anything with even getting caught. She installed all your hidden cameras that won’t ever be cut into by people who tried to shut them off. She also hooked up with the best DJ and music equipment along with lights. It’s no wonder tony can’t get in. once inside the control room the guards greeted you without taking their eyes off the screens. You greeted them looking at the screens for the avengers.

" Please inform all guards on duty for tonight at the black rose that we have four special guest. The two women, and two men there sitting at the bar there.” You said pointing at the screen that showed Nat, Wanda, Steve, and Tony. “Give a description of what they look like and what they are wearing to all guards in this building, including the outside guards. Keep an eye on them If anyone of them moves to a different section of this building I want it told to Montalongo! He will be with me for the rest of the night. Thank you.” 

" Yes boss." They all said incision as you leave back to the double doors of the kitchen. You began to walk in the club’s staircase to the second floor where Jim was waiting for your next order. 

Steve’s POV 

I started dancing with Wanda on the dance floor after we had a few drinks and toasted for some reason I don’t know. I spotted y/n in her big red fur coat which was a dead giveaway in the back of the club leaving what looked to be the kitchen. I watched as she went up a staircase to the second floor, and when she got to the top a man in a black suit helped her take off her coat. ' Ohhh god I'm in heaven.' I think to myself when I see what was really under that red fur coat. It felt like I was watching her in slow motion as she walked to where ever she needed to go. She showed off to the eyes of everyone in the club a short black satin dress with a deep neckline and a pair of ‘... Ohhh god are those lace stockings?’ I think to myself. They ended in the middle of her thighs with two thin strings front and back of both legs that held then up in their spot, they must have been connected to a garter belt and probably more. I shivered at the thought of what might be under. She just looked beyond fantastic!!!  
“Lord help me for I might sin tonight.” I softly whisper to myself.

I think all eyes were on her but I didn’t bother to look because I didn’t want to miss anything Y/n was doing. There was a guarded door that she went through and disappeared but from what I could see that whole top section was a glass mirror. It was most likely a two-way mirror that nobody can see on but she can see out. she could have been looking at me by now so I looked away looking back a Wanda while she danced on me. We both knew we didn't like it but it was just for show. After about 5 minutes on the dance floor we took a break and sat in a booth to have some more drinks.

" Do you think she knows were here?" Wanda asked. We looked around seeing most of the guards watching them.

" Well yeah she has all the guards watching us.” Nat said adjusting her dress.

“They could just be watching me … because you know I’m the Tony Stark.” Tony said while I rolled my eyes. “okay maybe not but look alive there is a guard coming our way.” I looked over and see a man in the same black suit as everyone else but he had a sliver tie instead of a black one. 

“The boss would like to see you four, so if you just will follow me I will show you the way.” The man asked.

“And what if I don’t want to go?” Tony asked. 

“Then I will ask you to leave the Black Death and never come back. Now if you all can follow me… “Tony quickly got up first to follow with the rest of us close behind. We follow the man up the same steps I seen y/n walk up earlier, then we were taken through the same door y/n went through as well. Finally, I was meet with the same sexy legs I seen before we even got in, now I could get a better look at what y/n was wearing. 

“Thank you, Jim, get yourself a drink and have a seat.” Y/n said with her legs crossed while looking out the two-way mirror at all the dancers. 

“No thank you boss I would rather but alert tonight.” That when she looked up at the one she called Jim.

“Wise choice then wait outside.”

“Yes boss.” Jim said leaving out the door. When it closed y/n got up to the mini bar by the wall next to her. 

“Want anything to drink guys?” she asked us with a sly smile.

“Y/n what’s the meaning of all of this, you’re the boss of this place? Wanda asked.

“Yes, and I want to know why you are all here.”

“We are here because… “Wanda started but she stopped trying to remember why they needed to talk to the boss of the club. “why are we here again?” she whispered to me.  
“Uhhh I don’t know but didn’t you read the file?” I asked her. She shook her head then looked to Tony and Nat for answers.

“Did any of us read the file!!!” I raised my voice.

“Me and Wanda were too busy getting ready.” Nat spoke.

“So was I.” Tony said fixing is tie.

“And what were you doing Steve?” Nat asked.

“Finishing up my floors laundry.” I whispered.

“So, you did my laundry? I thought I told Bucky to do it.” Y/n asked me walking slowly towards me, she sat in her seat across from me. She crossed her legs over one another making her already short dress go up a little bit more. She knew I was looking at her so she rested her hand on the top of her thigh tapping her fingers on the exposed smooth skin. “Well if you don’t remember or don’t need anything from me Jim will show you all out.” then I was able to snap out of my trance.

“why do you own all these clubs!” I blurted out. she raised a perfect eyebrow with a smile.

“why? It’s because I own them.”

“Yet you went ahead and robbed banks!!! And by the way they seem to all be making money, so why do you need to steal?” I questioned her.

“Let’s not forget you’re in my house on my turf, I suggest you watch your mouth Rogers.” y/n gets up to walk over to Jim and whispered something in his ear then he left outside the door.

“well let’s not forget you work for sh…” I started to say when the wind was knocked out me and onto the floor by some force, it was only then I see y/n’s hand out from where she stood. She slowly was walking to me when Nat, and Wanda tried to stop her. They didn’t even take two steps when y/n rose her hand again did ten black shadows grabbed the two women and pinned them to the wall. Wanda was about to used her powers when y/n took both her hands whipping them close. I looked at Wanda’s hands to see that a black smoke covered and circle around her hands to prevent her from using her abilities. Tony then went to make his move only to stop from the fear of y/n’s yelling voice telling him to sit down and shut up, which he did. 

“Let’s get one thing straight you will not speak of what I do for shield here or at any of my other clubs! Two know that I could easily harm all of you if I wanted to so don’t try to come at me with that side-way shit. Three you should also know I don’t tolerate fights in my clubs due to innocent people are here trying to have a good time, and I don’t want to pay for damage. Four you come into my home to speak of business that I feel is relevant to my clubs and me being boss of these clubs, which is now of the table due to you all being absorbed in personal dilly dallies back at the tower. And five if you have any questions about why you came here in the first place don’t bother asking me at avengers’ tower! I don’t like my shield work to collide with my personal work so you must wait for the next time I am allowed outside the tower. But that’s only if I answer any of your questions at the tower or when I’m not at the tower. Got it?” we all nodded. “Good, now I see you all tomorrow Jim will walk you all out. Tony I’m guessing you have a ride set up to get you all home?’ 

“Yes.” Tony said.

“Then goodbye.” y/n walked back to her chair but shadow appeared to move it so it can face more to the two-way mirror. She thanked the male looking shadow then carefully sat in it, y/n snapped her fingers and Nat and Wanda were released out of there hold. I got up dusted myself off going to the door when Jim opened it.

“ if you’ll all follow me please.” We did and left back to the tower.

 

Your POV

 

I watched the live New York citizen dance with the shadows of the dead danced with them, but they couldn’t see them. I hear the door open to only hear Jim’s voice telling me that Wanda, Steve, Tony, and Nat had left and the car I requested to go home was out back. I got up walking to him while he held out my fur coat. He helped me put it on and walked me out of my club. As I was leaving my other guards said their goodbyes which I only nodded to each one I got. I sit in the back of the white SUV looking out the window at the sky wondering when ‘SHE’ was going to get me. 

“Is something troubling you boss?’ Jim asked sitting in the drivers seat.

“Jim, you don’t have to call me boss when we are alone, but yes something is bothering me” I say.

“What is it if you don’t mind me asking?’ 

“Do you thing ‘SHE’ is taking too long to get me or even if she is coming at all?”

“If I can be blunt about it, yes she is taking too long. But maybe that’s a good thing, you should use that time to get together a team to help you defeat her. But overall with the Power you have, I have no doubt that she will be coming for you.” I nodded.

“And how could I get a team together? Surely the whole team at avenger’s tower isn’t enough.”

“Well you work there, you could actually hack into the system or even sneak some files of people who are being watched by shield that could be powerful. Or even Hydra has similar things. If that Thor guy ever comes back Tap into his mind and find out if he knows anyone who can help, you can figure out anything y/n, you are not alone. Plus, you have us and your dead shadow army, right? I smiled a bit.

“Yeahh I guess you’re right.” Jim nodded continuing to dive to the tower, while I was left alone with my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it took so long!!! As always let me know what you all think, and if you want leave suggestions of what you would like to see, and I might just include it. Also let me know if the link above worked for you, THANK YOU!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any mistakes I am sorry! But let me know what you all think.


End file.
